La petite cuillère
by Droledecoccinelle
Summary: Comment une simple petite cuillère innocente peut-elle donner un plan à trois dans une cuisine ? Threesome. Panda, Geek et … LEMON


**Bienvenu pour ce lemon** **presque** **PWP. Ceci est un threesome que j'ai galéré à écrire… Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais autant de mal à le faire. Bah oui au final c'est une scène de cul et vu que j'ai des facilités à en écrire ça avait l'air vraiment facile !**

 **Haha. C'est vachement dur en vrai, mais au final je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat.**

 **Un grand merci à ma bêta : Ama3lle 3, que j'ai rencontré tout récemment via ma fiction** _ **Notre frère**_ **et qui a gentiment proposé de corriger mes** **nombreuses** **fautes de grammaires et d'orthographe.**

 **Bonne lectures bandes de coléoptères.**

 **[image : AngelMJ]**

* * *

Bordel comme j'ai envie d'une tartine. Oui une putain de tartine avec une bonne dose de pâte à tartiner dessus. Mmm… Puis des petits éclats de chocolats par-dessus. Le tout sur du pain frais et encore chaud de la boulangerie au bout de la rue. D'ailleurs le boulanger… avec ses t-shirts moulants et son regard de tombeur… Je me demande encore ce qui me retient de le sauter.

Un rictus se dépose sur mon visage tandis que je me dirige tranquillement vers la cuisine.

C'est qu'il fait chaud en fait aujourd'hui. Putain je me maudis certaines fois de ne porter que des kigurumis. Parce que entre nous, je sais bien que je ne suis pas un vrai Panda hein ! Ne mélangez pas l'image que je donne de moi avec ma véritable identité. Je porte des kigurumis parce que ça m'éclate et que ça me permet de me distinguer de mes frères (Voyez-vous, on se ressemble physiquement). Et puis c'est confortable et c'est plus facile à enlever le moment voulu… Quoi, vous trouvez que je ressemble au Patron ?

Tiens, je vois que je ne suis pas seul à avoir eu une envie de chocolat. Le Geek est assis à la table avec le pot grand ouvert et une cuillère dans la bouche.

Il doit être l'heure du goûter si le Geek est là. Je jette un coup d'œil à la grosse horloge immonde que Mathieu a installée. Excusez-moi mais elle fait mal aux yeux avec ses couleurs trop vives… Berk. Il a des goûts de bobo gauchiste notre créateur… C'est certainement parce que C'EST UN BOBO GAUCHISTE. Mais je disgraisse – graisse.

16h25.

Ah oui en effet c'est l'heure du goûter. Même si, entre nous, c'est toujours l'heure du goûter !

Le plus jeune de la famille me regarde avec son visage de petit Geek innocent.

Pas si innocent que ça d'ailleurs.

S'il croit que je ne les ai pas déjà entendus, lui et le Patron. Dès que Mathieu est sorti, ils se sautent dessus comme des lapins. Ça me dégoûte qu'il accepte les obscénités du pervers… C'est d'ailleurs assez perturbant de le voir avec son regard de chien battu en connaissant les cris obscènes qu'il est capable de produire…

Sans un mot je m'assois face à lui. J'attends qu'il ait fini d'étaler la pâte sur le pain et entame la réalisation de ma propre tartine.

Je me sers généreusement de manière à obtenir une tartine avec la couche de chocolat la plus épaisse possible. Puis, remarquant qu'il manque quelque chose pour réaliser mon fantasme gustatif du moment, je me lève et récupère le pot rempli de copeaux de chocolat (1). Je saupoudre alors avec gourmandise la tartine déjà bien épaisse de garniture.

Mon casse-croûte achevé, au moment où je porte la tartine à ma bouche je lève les yeux vers mon frère qui, entre-temps, a récupéré à nouveau la cuillère pour la mettre dans sa bouche et la suçoter délicatement de manière à nettoyer toute trace de chocolat.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se resservir, je me permets de lui essuyer délicatement, à l'aide de mon pouce, une petite trace de chocolat restée sur sa joue. Je sens alors un petit frisson me traverser le corps en réalisant qu'il a immédiatement abandonné son « regard de Geek trop mignon».

Il me remercie tout de même d'un léger sourire et replonge la cuillère dans le pot, avant de la porter de nouveau à sa bouche et de passer sa langue dessus.

Je sens un deuxième frisson, plus profond cette fois, me parcourir, alors que je me rends compte qu'il est en train de me dévisager avec un regard lubrique tout en léchant consciencieusement le bord de la cuillère. Sa langue fait doucement le tour du cuilleron (2) puis nettoie délicatement le dos de la cuillère avant de récolter le contenu de ladite cuillère d'un coup de langue habile. Le gamin prend ensuite la peine de pencher sa tête sur le côté, sans me lâcher de regard, et laisse sa langue parcourir toute la longueur du manche du pauvre ustensile. Il continue son manège en mettant entièrement le cuilleron en bouche et en l'enfonçant petit à petit dans sa cavité buccale, me laissant tout le loisir de regarder le manche disparaître petit à petit entre ses lèvres roses.

Je me sens m'enfoncer dans ma chaise alors qu'une autre partie de mon anatomie s'éveille peu à peu.

Le regard infantile qu'il arborait quelques minutes auparavant s'est définitivement volatilisé. Ses iris, habituellement bleu gris, se sont petit à petit assombris, laissant place à un regard digne du Patron (la clope en moins). Je déglutis difficilement. Comment le Geek a-t-il pu faire pour métamorphoser l'ambiance de cette pièce juste en léchant une petite cuillère… ?

Lorsque celui-ci repose enfin son ustensile dans le pot, je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas me jeter dessus et m'abreuver immédiatement de la salive du Geek, si tentatrice.

Bordel.

Ce con ne m'a pas lâché du regard une seconde depuis tout à l'heure et je me sens rougir de plus en plus tandis qu'un rictus moqueur apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il semble prendre un malin plaisir à jouer avec mes nerfs.

[changement de point de vue]

Finalement, après de longues secondes à dévisager son alter-ego, le Panda prend la décision de fermer le pot et d'aller le ranger dans le placard avant de quitter la pièce pour tenter de soulager seul son érection déjà bien vaillante. Cependant ce n'est pas l'avis du Geek qui vient coller son torse contre son dos.

Le Panda, à peine surpris par l'attitude de son frère, tente de se décaler pour échapper à l'étreinte forcée, mais une main aventureuse vient caresser la peau de son bas-ventre, en passant sous le tissu après avoir déboutonné quelques points stratégiques.

Le Panda se raidit en sentant une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps lorsque la main habile qui vient de passer si vite dans son sous-vêtement est déjà en train de caresser son sexe bien tendu. L'ursidé bascule la tête en arrière, laissant son cou libre aux diverses morsures et léchouilles que souhaite lui prodiguer son partenaire. Ce dernier retrace doucement le sillon de la jugulaire de son frère de bas en haut tout en prodiguant un traitement semblable à son sexe presque tendu au maximum.

Maître Panda, réalisant soudainement ce dans quoi il s'embarque, tente de repousser le plus jeune mais une poigne insoupçonnée de la part du Geek le maintien fermement face au plan de travail.

C'est alors qu'il comprend ce qui est train de lui arriver. Il tourne doucement la tête et croise des yeux fous de désir lui faisant dangereusement penser à ceux du Patron.

Une pensée s'impose tout à coup à son esprit.

Peut-être vient-il de tomber dans le piège du Patron.

Patron qui tentait de le mettre dans son lit depuis des mois, en vain, mais qui viendrait d'utiliser son attirance pour le Geek à ses propres fins. Il tente une fois de plus de se dégager mais la main déjà bien présente dans son caleçon ne l'aide pas à rassembler ses idées et à élaborer un plan pour s'enfuir.

_Dégage Patron ! essaye l'ursidé entre deux respirations saccadées.

Cependant le Panda ne s'attendait pas à ce que le probable Patron joue le jeu au point d'imiter la voix du Geek :

_Je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu rêves de coucher avec moi, lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille avec la voix du plus jeune.

_Lâche-moi, tente à nouveau le Panda, je sais que tu n'es pas le Geek.

_Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? L'habit fait le moine non ?

_Tu n'as pas le droit, répond-il d'une voix se voulant menaçante.

_Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu me fais, continua le pseudo-Geek en rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille. J'ai envie que tu me prennes sans préambule, là tout de suite, dans la cuisine. J'ai envie que tu enfiles ta queue dure entre mes fesses.

Panda frémis suite à ces paroles si vulgaires et provocantes.

_...que tu me fasses crier, continua-t-il en chuchotant. Les autres nous entendront mais je m'en fiche. Je te ferai jouir tellement fort… Et après ça je ne serai pas rassasié alors on recommencera… Je veux te combler…

Le Panda a tellement envie de se laisser aller à ces douces caresses, de se laisser convaincre que c'est bien le Geek qui lui souffle à l'oreille toute ces obscénités qui le font trembler d'envie. Il veut croire que le gamin peut être aussi pervers et aussi obscène que le Patron.

_Laisse-moi assouvir un de tes fantasmes, lui chuchote son frère à l'oreille.

Maître Panda rejette la tête en arrière sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, incapable de raisonner correctement, perdu entre les mouvements habiles appliqués à son membre et les douces paroles du Geek. (ou pseudo-Geek, parce que il n'est toujours pas fixé !)

Un brusque élan de courage lui permet cependant de s'échapper des bras de son tortionnaire. Il se précipite vers la porte de la cuisine mais ne s'attendait pas à croiser… Le Geek. Ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre déguisé en Geek, adossé à la porte, lui bloquant le passage.

Son cœur rate un battement. Serait-ce le vrai Geek ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre déguisé en Geek. Maître Panda ne sait plus quoi penser.

Perdu dans ses réflexions et cherchant un sens où il n'y en a définitivement pas, il ne remarque même pas le premier Geek s'approcher furtivement par derrière pour l'enlacer d'une poigne forte, ni le second Geek s'avancer doucement et frotter son torse contre le sien, au kigurumi déjà entre-ouvert.

Maître Panda est complètement perdu. Les sensations sont exquises. Il n'a pas un fantasme contre lui, mais deux en même temps. Deux Geek offerts à lui. Deux Geek juste pour lui. De quoi devenir complètement fou.

Il rouvre les yeux et tombe dans deux orbes bleues clair rayonnantes de luxure. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour et il se jette d'un coup sur les lèvres légèrement entreouvertes qui lui font face. Ouvrant la bouche, sa langue s'engouffre immédiatement entre les lèvres si désirées. Ses mains s'agrippent à ses hanches et il pousse le Geek présent devant lui contre l'encadrement de la porte, faisant tomber la casquette au sol. Son deuxième amant s'est, quant à lui, collé davantage contre son dos et a recommencé à grignoter sa nuque.

Deux paires de mains se faufilent sous son kigurumi après avoir rapidement défait les quelques boutons encore en place. Sa capuche rabaissée, le Panda profite pleinement des caresses buccales de ses deux amants.

Pris en sandwich, il ne sait pas où laisser vagabonder ses mains mais elles finissent par se poser sur le fessier du Geek adossé contre le mur. Ce dernier prend l'initiative de passer ses jambes autour de la taille de l'ursidé pour frotter leurs deux érections.

_Panda… J'ai envie de toi, souffle le second Geek contre son oreille, tandis qu'au même moment, son autre amant frotte son érection contre ses fesses.

_Alors Panda… Es-tu comblé ? demande la personnalité présente dans son dos.

_O…Oui… bégaya le pauvre ursidé en sueur, étouffé par deux corps bouillants. Cependant ces deux corps se désolidarisent brusquement du sien.

Rouvrant péniblement les yeux pour comprendre pourquoi ses deux amants l'ont abandonné, il manque de jouir rien qu'à la vue de ce qui s'offre à lui :

Les deux Geek s'embrassent langoureusement. Le second a les jambes enroulées autour du premier. Celui-ci le dépose sur la table de la cuisine et lui écarte encore davantage les cuisses en caressant sa chute de reins, puis cette main descend, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que le Geek assis pousse un hoquet de surprise suivit d'un gémissement de plaisir. Le Panda rougit violemment en imaginant où s'est enfoui le doigt en question…

Il réussit miraculeusement à détacher son regard de cette vision vile et sale mais terriblement excitante et termine de déboutonner son kigurumi pour l'abandonner sur le sol.

A présent, juste vêtu d'un sous-vêtement, il se rapproche de ses deux amants, bien trop occupés à découvrir le corps de l'autre pour s'apercevoir de sa venue. Arrivé à leur niveau, il tire le tee-shirt du Geek ayant encore sa casquette pour dévorer cette bouche qu'il n'a pas encore explorée, le séparant de l'autre frère.

Il attrape alors le visage de son partenaire pour le bloquer et faciliter l'accès à sa cavité buccale tandis que ce dernier lui attrape les hanches pour rapprocher encore davantage son corps du sien.

Perdu dans la bouche au goût chocolat de son frère, il sent à peine le deuxième Geek s'approcher et déposer toute une série de baisers papillons sur leurs joues, ainsi que ses mains qui caressent son corps descendre dangereusement vers son boxer.

Le Panda gémit dans la bouche de son ami en sentant des mains caresser son sexe gonflé à travers le tissu. Des mains qui se contentent d'abord de dessiner le contour de l'organe du bout des doigts avant d'y appliquer la paume de la main.

Conscient de la sécheresse de sa main, le deuxième Geek ne s'autorise que des mouvements lents, et ce malgré les grognements de frustrations du Panda.

Perdu dans ces sensations, l'ursidé ne note pas le fait que le frère dont il est actuellement en train de dévorer la bouche a sorti de la poche de son jean un petit tube de lubrifiant qu'il donne à son double ainsi que quelques préservatifs.

Cependant il se rend bien compte que son partenaire est petit à petit en train de délaisser sa bouche au profit de son cou auquel il assène quelques coups de langues bien placés. Puis sa langue descend vers son torse que ses lèvres embrassent rapidement. Le muscle lingual s'attarde malgré tout sur le nombril, dont il fait rapidement le tour d'un mouvement bien placé, avant de continuer sa descente.

Une main abaisse brusquement le sous-vêtement restant.

Puis c'est l'extase. Maître Panda sent deux langues parcourir lentement toute la longueur de sa virilité. Le temps pris pour ce geste habituellement si rapide le frustre terriblement mais l'excite davantage.

Arrivés au sommet, ils recommencent encore, encore et encore, au point que le Panda s'autorise à s'appuyer contre la table et à laisser passer un gémissement.

Il rouvre les paupières et admire la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux : les deux Geek se regardent dans les yeux tandis que le plat de leur langue remonte le long de son sexe. Une fois au niveau du gland, leurs lèvres se rejoignent et ils s'embrassent goulûment, continuant de le caresser, chacun d'une main, et de recommencer le même cheminement.

Le Panda gémit. Que cette vision est merveilleuse, elle surpasse tous ses rêves les plus fous en compagnie du plus jeune de la famille.

Soudain, l'un des deux Geek se redresse et se plaque contre lui tout en l'allongeant sur la table, faisant s'écraser au sol le pot de pâte à tartiner (dont je ne citerai pas la marque), les tartines entamées, et la fameuse petite cuillère qui résonne contre le carrelage avec un bruit métallique.

Le premier Geek lui écarte les jambes, retire son propre pantalon, son boxer et s'immisce entre les cuisses offertes. Il entreprend immédiatement des mouvements de bassin rapides et précis pour frotter leurs érections. Mais au vu de la sécheresse de leurs sexes respectifs, il se voit contraint d'utiliser l'un de ses sachets de lubrifiant. Il souille alors sa main droite en étalant une bonne couche de matière glissante sur leurs deux sexes puis il se plaque contre l'ursidé en lui assénant de violents coups de rein.

Leurs érections glissant ainsi l'une contre l'autre, le Geek prend possession de sa bouche et de son corps, faisant par là prendre conscience à Maître Panda de l'entière soumission de celui-ci à son égard.

Le Panda ne résiste même pas. Il se délecte de cette « soumission » et de ces gestes beaucoup trop experts pour être ceux du Geek. Mais à présent il s'en fiche.

Les mains en question qui encadraient précédemment son visage se baladent à présent dans son dos et descendent plein sud. Elles flattent en premier lieu sa chute de rein, puis elles attrapent fermement les fesses rebondies et enfin, quelques doigts encore lubrifiés taquinent son anus.

Maître Panda se cambre du fait de l'intrusion. Son tortionnaire lui mordille le cou pour tenter de détourner son attention. Une seconde paire de main entreprend de le branler doucement.

Stimulé par devant et par derrière, notre victime prend de grandes inspirations et bouge la tête en tous sens. Le premier doigt est rapidement rejoint par un second. Encouragé par ses couinements, un troisième les rejoint. Puis tout ce beau monde commence des mouvements de va-et-vient et de ciseaux à la recherche de la précieuse glande qui donnera tant de plaisir au Panda.

Une fois atteinte, les merveilleux doigts réitèrent le mouvement. Ils enchaînent va-et-vient puis douces caresses contre la peau les séparant de la précieuse glande. Encore. Encore.

Maître Panda ne sait définitivement plus où se mettre. Que c'est gênant mais que c'est bon bordel de merde.

Soudain un brusque changement s'opère : le second Geek, désormais complètement nu et qui s'est délecté du spectacle de ses deux acolytes pendant tout ce temps, se met à califourchon sur l'ursidé (toujours allongé sur la table si vous suivez bien !).

Il le regarde dans les yeux avec un regard lubrique, tellement lubrique que le Panda en a des frissons. Et sans le lâcher des yeux il prend un préservatif en main, déchiquette l'emballage et prend le temps de l'enfiler sur le sexe de la victime. Tout doucement en prenant soin de bien le caresser au passage.

Puis le premier Geek réapparaît et entreprend de mordiller ses tétons jusqu'alors épargnés. Tandis que l'un subit les doux coups de langue et de dents, le second est emprisonné entre le pouce et l'index du tortionnaire. Panda rouvre les yeux et laisse passer un long grognement lorsqu'il voit, au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami affairé à son torse, le second Geek se positionner au-dessus de son sexe puis s'empaler brusquement dessus.

Il se retient d'assener un violent coup de rein au Geek mais s'abstient, ne voulant pas faire de mal à son amant. Mais quelle étroitesse.

Perdu dans cette merveilleuse sensation, il se rend à peine compte que le premier Geek s'est approché du second pour le faire coulisser doucement mais fermement le long de son sexe.

Arborant un sourire démoniaque, il prend bien soin d'appuyer pour faire entrer son sexe en entier dans la cavité chaude.

Attendant une trentaine seconde du temps que le deuxième Geek s'habitue à l'intrusion, le premier, n'abandonnant pas son sourire inquiétant, relève doucement le pénétré et le rabaisse violemment.

Maître Panda pousse un petit cri tandis que le Geek laisse échapper un long gémissement.

Après quelques minutes, le premier Geek lâche le second qui s'affaisse contre Maître Panda et commence à l'embrasser fiévreusement pour étouffer leurs gémissements.

Maître Panda enroule alors ses bras autour de la taille du pénétré pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements et les rendre encore plus violents qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

Il remarque du coin de l'œil le Geek restant s'écarter d'eux et enfiler à son tour un préservatif. Puis ce dernier lui écarte les jambes et le pénètre brusquement de toute sa longueur.

Surpris par la taille du sexe de son frère, il lâche un cri et griffe le dos du Geek dans ses bras. Cependant étant bien préparé et grâce à une bonne couche de lubrifiant, le tiraillement de l'intrusion laisse vite place à l'agréable sensation de frottement contre ses chairs.

Sentant que sa prostate est évitée de justesse à chaque coup il tente tant bien que mal de se décaler mais une poigne de fer le maintien dans sa position. Entre deux gémissements de son amant dans ses bras, il entend un petit rire rauque lui confirmant l'identité de leur partenaire.

_Tu ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi facile gamin ? lui lance la fameuse voix rauque.

Panda, sous l'emprise d'une violente vague de frustration, attire encore plus le Geek dans ses bras et accentue encore les mouvements de bassin du plus petit, faisant claquer ses fesses contre ses cuisses écartées.

Puis quelques instants plus tard, le Patron se décide enfin à percuter sa prostate. Panda mord violemment la langue de son ami avant de prendre le sexe du Geek en main et de caresser son gland avec son pouce.

Le plus jeune gémit de plus en plus fort tandis que son corps s'anime petit à petit de tremblements.

Le Panda semble voir des étoiles quand, du fait de l'orgasme du Geek, son sexe est encore plus serré dans le conduit qui l'accueille. Il siffle entre ses dents.

C'est à ce moment que le Patron se décide à s'acharner vraiment sur sa prostate.

Dans ces circonstances, le long gémissement si indécent du Geek suffit à le faire basculer. Il laisse tomber sa tête contre la table lorsque la douce chaleur si caractéristique de son bas ventre grandit et devient une gigantesque vague qui traverse tout son corps.

Il savoure les quelques secondes de cet orgasme avant de rouvrir les yeux et de constater que le Geek et le Patron se sont retirés et s'embrassent amoureusement adossés contre le mur de la cuisine.

Oui il s'est bien fait avoir sur ce coup.

Énervé, il jette négligemment le préservatif usagé par terre, se rhabille rapidement et quitte la pièce en claquant la porte.

Il part se réfugier dans sa grotte, trop honteux et bien décidé à garder cette « mésaventure » pour lui.

_Alors gamin, satisfait ?

_Tout à fait Patron, répond une petite voix insolente.

_Alors c'est qui le prochain ?

_C'est ton tour de choisir…

_Hmm… Prof c'est fait, Hippie c'est fait, Panda c'est fait… Il nous reste Mathieu.

_Ça va être plus compliqué je pense…

_...Mais le plus intéressant crois-moi, chuchota la voix rauque dans l'oreille du plus petit.

Ça existe en Allemagne c'est trop bon

Cuilleron : partie creuse de la cuillère, en opposition au manche

* * *

 **Attention, dans ce lemon (comme dans pleins d'autres d'ailleurs), l'acte sexuel est forcé, c'est-à-dire que lorsque le Panda dit « non », le Patron continue. Ceci a un nom, c'est un VIOL, même si le corps du Panda réagit et qu'il y prend du plaisir.**

 **Lorsque vous avez lu cette fiction cela ne vous a certainement pas choqué du fait du l'omniprésence de la culture du viol dans notre société. Mais il faut garder à l'esprit que votre corps vous appartient et que personne ne peut en disposer à sa guise. QUAND TU DIS NON C'EST NON.**

 **Cependant rien ne sert de tomber dans l'excès inverse et de tout boycotter. Il ne faut juste pas mélanger fiction et réalité. Je me permets d'écrire un tel récit car ce sont des personnages fictionnels. De plus je considère qu'il n'y a rien de mal à lire ou écrire ce genre de textes tant qu'on a conscience de ces réalités. (Il faut savoir se défendre les filles (et les garçons s'il y en a) !)**

 **Au même titre que la pornographie qui est une vision erronée de la réalité, n'oublions pas que le lemon l'est aussi.**

 **Après cette petite mise au point que j'aurais dû faire bien avant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, une bonne fin de journée ou une bonne soirée**

 **reviews ?**

 _ **Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle ! Le viol c'est mal les enfants !**_

 _ **(Signé : Ama3lle qui tape l'incruste dans le mot de l'auteur ^^')**_

 _ *** fuit en courant devant Droledecocinelle* Nooon ! J'le ferai plus promis ! Pas taper !**_

 **Elle est gentille en vrai ^^**


End file.
